The objective of the research is in part to design methods for the synthesis of transition metal-allyl complexes, and to use these in (2 plus n) and (3 plus n) metal assisted cycloaddition reactions with various electrophiles for the construction of carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems. The use of cationic metal-olefin complexes as acceptor components for nucleophiles and in condensation reactions with metal-allyl complexes is being examined. A study of reactions in which a metal-carbon bond is replaced by a functional group is also being undertaken.